The present invention relates generally to watercrafts and, more particularly, to a novel watercraft termed herein a "vertical ship".
At the present time, water travel constitutes the largest means of surface conveyance of people and cargo around the world. They are subject, in their reliability, to surface conditions of the seas and the risks related thereto. Numerous difficulties and deficiencies are associated with travel upon the surface of the ocean.
It has become well known that only a small layer of the body of the ocean is disturbed by the surface waves. The largest part of the ocean body, which is situated directly underneath the wave layer, is very stable. Surface boats, by their very character, make use only of the disturbed portion of the ocean and, consequently, are jarred up and down according to the level, position, and pitch of the waves.
The herein proposed vertical ship makes use only of the stable lower part of the ocean, including its buoyancy, which remains unaffected by the waves at the surface.
The vertical ship, in addition to its enhanced stability is capable of affording other advantages, these including, recovery of wave energy, capability of anchoring without chains, reduced consequences of collision, reduced seasickness, greater comfort to passengers and crew, capability of containing a shuttle or amphibious vehicle, serving as a deep diving station, serving as a disaster-proof vehicle in research situations, providing a pilot house having a 360.degree. unobstructed view of the horizon, capability of landing in shallow shores, ability to work under the ocean, special cargo handling capability, recovery of natural sources of energy and, as a result of much of the foregoing, reduced accident insurance premiums and reduced harbor use fees.
The present invention is believed to be properly classified in U.S. Class 114, Subclass 140.